


One moment

by Rox



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: Extending a moment in season six, first episode "Fugitive"





	One moment

It was a desperate kiss. It was devouring, unexpected, especially from him. 

But she was not going to complain about it. She was to blame for it all. If she did not leave him. 

She was cornered and needed to protect her children, and Nick. She sacrifice herself. And it only caused them both harm. She feared that Nick would never forgive her. Thankfully she was wrong.  
When she would move slightly away, his hand would pull her back deeper. He was taking her breathe away.

They broke apart. Adalind looked up at Nick, traced her hands to his face. Smooth gently at the bruise forming on his cheek. 

Nick hands trace her neck again. She could see him getting angry once again. She needed to be with him. She loved Nick. 

“Nick, I love you”

He moved in roughly for another kiss. 

It probably was another minute or two, and they painfully pulled apart. 

Something crossed Nick eyes, it was a look of determination. “I promise we will be together…soon.” He turned to Kelly’ crib, a soft caress to their son cheek and he walked out.


End file.
